O, Brother, Where Art Thou? (Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill)
O, Brother, Where Art Thou? is a mission in King of The Hill, given to Miklos Lipton by Varrios Los Aztecas underboss Victor Sax. Pre-Mission Phone Call *'Victor': Miklos... I need you.. *'Miklos': Sorry, Vic, but I'm not a homosexual. *'Victor': NOW IS NOT AN APPROPRIATE TIME FOR JOKES, DICKWAD! Fuck! You! *'Miklos': Victor? What is it? We're doing so well. Has something hap.. Damn, he hanged up. Plot Miklos finds Victor sobbing in Yellow Jack Inn bar. *'Miklos': What's wrong, Victor? *'Victor': *Sob* Nothing! Absolutely nothing! *sob* I'm just crying to pass the time! *'Miklos':'' I can't help if you won't tell me what's you problem? *'Victor': ''*Sob*'' Manuel.. My brother.. HE'S DEAD! '*cries*'' *'''Miklos: Man.. I.. I'm sorry to.. *'Victor': He was killed...! No, WORSE than killed! He was MURDERED! By them fucking Armenian bastards! *'Miklos': Well, don't worry. We'll make them pay. Just give me some time.. *'Victor': No..'' *Sob* I want to avenge him right now!' *'Miklos': Hey, Vic, don't.. Where are you going? Come back! Victor hops in his car and drives to a gas station located in Tongva Valley with Miklos on his trail. Victor and Miklos confront three Armenian Mafia members at the back of the station. *'Victor': Hey you! Yes, you.. you.. HAIRY ASS FUCKFACES! *'Miklos': Victooooooooorrrr.... *'Victor': You think you're tough, huh? Killing an young innocent boy just because he was different? Just because he was not-Armenian-hairy-face, but a Mexican and PROUD of it? *'Armenian': Hey, isn't that Victor Sax? *'Victor': O-ho-ho-hoo! My fame is ahead of me! Yes, I truly AM Victor Sax... *'Miklos': C'mon, Vic, let's go.. *'Victor': The same Victor Sax who masterminded the death of Eduard Khachaturian! The war between your good pals, Lost MC and Drebins! *'Miklos': VICTOR! *'Victor': And the same Victor Sax who has come to rip off your tonsils for murdering my brother! *Raises his gun* Say your pra.. Miklos is knocked out by a fourth Armenian and Victor gets punched in the face. Later, Miklos wakes up on the roadside. He heads back to the gas station and finds Victor's phone. Before he was taken away, Victor tried to send Miklos a message saying: "rogers scr". Miklos figures the message means Rogers Salvage & Scrap, located in La Puerta, and goes there. Night comes, and Miklos arrives in Rogers. The area is swarming with guards, who Miklos silently takes out before making his way inside the recycling center. There, Miklos sneakily defeats a few more guards before finding tied up Victor. *'Miklos': Well, if it isn't Mr. Idiot? *'Victor': C'mon, Miklos. Untie me.. *'Miklos': You managed to fuck things up better than I estimated. Thanks to you, now they know we've been behind their recent setbacks and taking out Nazarian is now our top priority! *'Victor': If they had killed YOUR brother.. what would've you done? *'Miklos': I don't have a brother. *'Victor': Oh, A-HA-HA! But if you HAD.. *'Miklos': Shut up..! Hear that? They're coming.. Brace yourself! The Armenians try to stop their escape, but Miklos and Victor manage to fight their way out. They get in a van parked in front of the yard and Miklos takes Victor to Central Los Santos Medical Center. *'Miklos': Did they torture you? *'Victor':'' Not much.. Slapped me on the cheeks and called me a bitch. *'Miklos': Hope you don't get traumas... *'Victor': Man, they could've done their worst and I would've taken it with a smile on my face. C'mon, M, you know me. I'm the man os steel! Sheesh.. Upon arriving: *'Miklos': Ok, I'm immediately gonna start planning our attack. Meanwhile, you stay out of trouble. *'Victor': Sorry, Miklos. I don't find trouble. The trouble finds me. But, yea, I'll try my best.. Thanks for saving my arse. Rewards * No reward for completing this mission Objectives *Follow Victor *Go to Rogers Salvage & Scrap *Take out the guards *Get inside the recycling center *Find Victor *Escape with Victor *Take Victor to Central Los Santos Medical Center Gold Medal Objectives *'Time '- Complete in 15:00 *'Accuracy''' - Finish with accuracy of at least 60% *'Headshots' - Kill 10 enemies via headshot Category:Missions in King of The Hill